Say it out loud!
by forMatteado
Summary: Luffy's a girl that goes to school and when she transfers because of a mistake she signs in as a boy. She mets a cool guy with green hair and slowly (but not that much) she fells for him... what will happend to her heart and to the people around her...
1. New School, New Start

(Normal POV)

"Okay, I get why you wanted to enter this school, but why exactly are you dress as one of the boys?" a seventeen-year old red hair girl named Nami questioned

"you see, I have plenty of reasons" a sixteen-year old girl started "first, I don't like skirts, they are so uncomfortable, second this is more fun, and third when I was singing up to enter this school I accidentally wrote I was a boy" the girl had short raven hair and her name was Monkey D Luffy

"You really are an idiot" Nami sigh "so, you are a boy, named..." she started expecting the other girl to finish her sentence

"I won't change my name, it's not as if it gives out I'm a girl" she said, and Nami didn't argue it, she knew Luffy was right

"Okay, so, where are you staying? I don't believe neither your brothers, or your father or your grandfather will accept this" she said as she moved her hands on the air pointing at her looks

"I'm staying with Shanks and Makino!" Luffy nearly jumped of excitement, she really like them, and she admires them, especially Shanks.

"They let you? Well I'm not actually that surprise" she admitted

"Yeah, well, when does school start?" Luffy asked as they were walking toward the school and it was early in the morning

"It starts at seven thirty, but with you we have to take all the precautions possible" she said and Luffy looked really confuse

"If you say so..." Luffy said just as they reached the school "Finally!" she exclaim

They reach school and Luffy was over joy with the idea of meeting new people, and with the new place, and possible friends, and Nami, even if she was a little mean and everything on her sight.

"Oi, Nami, who's him?" a strange man with a long nose and curly hair said

"He's a friend of mine from where I live before, he's..." Nami started, but soon Luffy interrupted her

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet you!" she said excited and going near this new guy

"Um ... Hi, I'm Sogeking Usopp, um ... Nice to meet you too..." He said a little aback with all Luffy's excitement

"Anyway, can you show him around, I have to find Vivi before classes start" Nami said, not really waiting for an answer as she walked away

"Guess I don't have an option, as always..." he said to himself "well Luffy, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen!" she exclaim

"Great, so you have classes with me" he said "are you always this energetic?" he asked, it was rare of someone to be like that this early in the morning.

"Yeah, always" she answered with a big smile on her face, and Usopp couldn't help, but smile as well

"So, want me to show you around?" he asked and Luffy nodded and bounced being extremely happy "well let's go to..." he looked at his watch "to the classroom! Classes are going to start" he said and started running to were their classroom was with Luffy following him. They made it barely in time, and right after them the teacher entered

"Good morning class" a black hair woman said as she sat on her desk "I've heard we have a new student with us, where is he?" Luffy stood up in a flash "good, I'm Nico Robin, your history teacher, could you introduce yourself?"

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you all!" she said as hyper as ever

"Well, Monkey, please return to your sit" she nodded and returned to her sit.

The whole hour turn easy to understand for Luffy, even if she was not good at any subject, somehow she managed to pay attention long enough to understand. After history they had physical education, and that was a problem.


	2. First Day, First Meeting

**A/N:** it seems I made a mistake the first time I upload this chapter... so here is the true second chapter...

* * *

(Change POV, Luffy's)

Fuck, never really thought 'bout physical education. I need to change and all the guys are in here.

"If you don't feel comfortable showing your body you could go to the bathroom and change there" Usopp who obviously saw my worries told me, and I was grateful

"Thanks!" I said and smiled, he waved it but I knew he was already my friend

On my way to the bathroom I saw Nami

"Here you are, we have physical education at the same periods, and so I was worry for you being on the locker rooms" she said and I smiled

"Usopp told me that I could change in the bathrooms so it okay" I said and Nami sigh, this was really difficult for her

"Okay, go change I'll wait for you near the gym" I smiled and she continue walking, I also continued walking but not for much longer as I tripped onto someone

"Oh, sorry, I didn't saw you" I said. There, standing in front of me, was a guy with big muscles, he surely trains a lot, green hair, wonder if it's natural or he dye it, and three tear drops earring on his left ear, that's so cool! Yeah I check out people, got a problem with it?

"that's okay I didn't saw you either" he said and before he started walking again I said

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I was wondering if your hair was natural or you dye it" I blurt out without thinking, but that's what I normally do, so I'm used to it

"Er, Roronoa Zoro, and it's... Em, natural" he said, and it seemed that he didn't know how to socialize or something, like if he was shy, I think that's a little cute.

"So cool!" I said not covering my excitement "well, see you! At least I hope" I said and then continue my way to the bathrooms

After I change into my clothes, I return to the gym where Nami was waiting for me

"What took you so long?" Nami asked and I explained what happened after she met her

"Nami-swan~ who's this beautiful flower you're talking to? And why is she dress like a boy?" this weird guy with blond hair and curl browns appeared

"No Sanji, you're mistaking things, he's Luffy a friend of mine from childhood, and he's just a feminine look boy" she said as I was too bad at lying for my own good

"oh, sorry Nami-swan~ it was my mistake" Sanji said he obviously had something with treating women in a special kind of way, I'm just glad I'm pretending to be a boy "well class is starting, we should get going" he suggested and I followed him

Everything went well at physical education class as I have always been good at sports and that king of stuff; I don't care for what happens to my body or my nails like other girls so pretending to be a guy was quite easy. In other words I'm not feminine at all. After that we got lunch, and thank god, I was starving!

"Hey Luffy! Sit here" Usopp offered, he was sitting with Nami, Sanji and a blue hair girl

"Hi, I'm Nefertari Vivi nice to meet you" she said with a big friendly smile

"I'm Monkey D Luffy, nice to meet you too!" I answered as I'm always excited about making new friends

Lunch was quite an entertainment, as we kept talking and Usopp told a lot of obvious lies I make him believe I believed. It was all fine till the guy I tripped on before appeared and everyone seem to be afraid of him

"Eh, guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Luffy, what's it?" Vivi asked and everyone seemed to agree with her

"Why does it seem that everyone is afraid of that guy?" I said while pointing at Zoro, as I still remember his name

"Because they are afraid of him, he looks scary" Nami explained

"I don't think he looks scary" I said and Sanji agreed

"I agree, he's just a stupid bastard that everyone is afraid of because of his apparently short temper" Sanji continue as if he was talking of someone he really hates

"y-you're r-right Sanji, h-he doesn't look s-scary at all" Usopp try to lie again

"You're knees are shaking" I pointed out and he started making even more lies

"I think he doesn't know how to talk to people, or maybe he just doesn't want to" Vivi said, as I expected she's really kind.

Then I just feel like talking to him and as he was eating alone and the others wanted to go...

"Are you coming Luffy?" Nami asked me, and I shook my head

"Na, I will eat some more before going" It was true "you go ahead" I told her and she nod, but I bet she know what I'm going to do

"Okay, see you later Luffy"

"See ya'" I said and she went with the rest.

When they were no longer at sight I stood up and Walked toward Zoro, and yes, I'm really confident with people, don't even start at it. I just sat across him on the table and he barely looked up before returning to eating, I just kept watching trying to figure out how he really was.

"Okay, this is pretty uncomfortable" he said looking at me "why are you staring?" he asked

"I just want to know you" I started "and since you were eating I didn't want to asked anything and just watch you instead" I said, sometimes I'm really straightforward, well more of the times

"And why did you want to know me?" he asked as if it was something rare

"I'm new, and I think you're cool, so it's easy to understand why I want to know you"

"Not, actually is not, and normal people talk when they want to know someone, not just watch them eat"

"but I'm quite good at knowing people by just watching them" I explained "you see, for what I've seen, people fear you for some reason I don't understand yet, then you just avoid people as well, also you don't seem of the patient kind of person even if you take your time to do thing and I figure you have a really bad sense of direction to be late at everything and you're at your last year of school" I said, omitting the parts I think he's seems really strong and hot with all his muscles, cause that's a girly comment

"I do not have a bad sense of direction" he said, obviously he's use to it but doesn't like for people to tell him

"I'm not better myself" I admitted, as I said before, I'm bad at lying "so, what do I look like?" he made a confuse look "I told you what I though, now tell me what you think" he sigh, obviously noticing he had no escape

"well, you seem a really happy-go-lucky idiot, but I don't really know how much of an idiot you really are if you got all those right conclusions just from watching, you seem careless of what could happened to you in a physical or emotional way, and I don't know, why I'm doing this?"

"Just because" after saying that I started laughing "to think Nami said you're scary, you don't seem that to me" he was surprise, guess is a new one for him "can I ask you something?"

"You already did"

"Well, but something else" he nodded "why do you have three earring on your right ear?"

"Cause I practice kendo and I use three swords stile _santoryu_" he said as if it was nothing, or maybe he's just hiding his emotions

"What? Three swords at once!? That's amusing!" I almost shout, I get easily exited, and now he looked even more surprise

"Most get scared of me just with my looks, and the rests with the data, why don't you?"

"I dunno I found it amusing, not scary at all" I said "anyway I had already guessed you did some kind of trainmen to have such big muscles" I continue, forgetting not to sound girly

"Ehhhhh... Well I do train a lot..." he said not really seeming to care

"You have to be strong, wanna spar?" now he really looked shook

"What?" he asked

"If you wanna spar, I mean, I'm not as weak as I seem"

"Are you sure?" I nodded "if you say so, what about right after school?"

"Yeah sure, I hope I don't get loss after that, I don't really know my way home" he chuckled

"So you really have bad sense of direction" he said with a grin, and I smiled at him, then I had to go to classes.


	3. Realizing

A.N: it seems you didn't like the chapter before this one, but I have untill chapter 6 ready so... well what ever, enjoy if you want and if you don't like it, don't read it, it´s more a story for myself than anything else

* * *

(Zoro's POV)

Why the hell do I keep seeing him? He accidentally tripped on my while I was trying to figure where the gym was, and I thought for a moment he was cute with all that innocence flowing around him. Then, at lunch he sat and stare at me while ate, then he says a lot of truthful thing about me and I just couldn't help but follow his conversation. I even grin at him.

I kept trying to figure out what was going on, this is crazy, and he wants to spar with me? Is he nuts? But then why I'm worrying about him, if he wants to, hell I'll give it to him.

"Ahggg!" I can't help but worry for him

"Mr. Roronoa, do you have a problem?" the teacher of I-don't-know-what-subject asked

"no, I'm sorry" I said, is not as if I needed to pay attention, I just need to read it later to understand, and even if I tried to concentrate I'm sure I wouldn't be able to

Finally the day finish, and I hope the kid had forgotten about what he said

"Hey, Zoro!" I heard recognizing the excitement on his voice, it was him

"You haven't changed your mind?"

"course not!" he said and we start the spar and he's quite good, well actually really good, his looks really deceive people, he's quick and strong, even though he looks really feminine and cute, and there's again that word, fuck it

(Let's have a time skip here, like two months, also a change in POV to _Luffy_'s)

"Came on _Nami_, pick up, pick up..." I was really desperate for her to answer; she had to answer her phone

"Hi? _Luffy_, what the hell do you want at these hours?" She asked not to please with my call, but it was an emergency! Well, maybe not, but for me it was

"Finally! _Nami_ I need to come over to your place" I said, it was not a question, but a statement

"What? No!" She was angry

"Please, I'm gonna go even if you say no, so just get ready!" I said and end my call

Five minutes later at was at _Nami_'s place, waiting by the door for her to open, she was angry, but was going to let me in anyway. Finally, she opened and I got in

"Great, what did you want that you had to come to my home at this hour of the night that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"It's not as if it couldn't wait, but I couldn't wait, and probably I ... " I stopped talking as she was looking at me with that glare that said 'go to the fucking point or I'll kill you' "well the thing is, I think ... I may ... possibly ... like someone..." I said not in my usual tone

"And? What's with it, you've like a lot of guy in the past, just go and confess" she said irritated by my unusual self

"But I'm pretending to be a boy, I can't confess to him as I usually would, and I even thought of that possibility, but I don't feel confident as I usually would, nothing is as it usually was!" I said, well more like shouted and her eyes withed

"Well, you surely must like Zoro to be acting like that and actually thinking about it" she said, and I looked at her panicking

"You're supposed to help me and...! How the hell did you know it was him?" I asked-shouted her

"It was obvious, well, not that much, but knowing you're a girl helped" she answered "and what do you want me to do? It's not like I can do anything, maybe if you tell him you're a girl he'll feel the same for you?"

"But what if he doesn't, then it will all be awkward because he'll know I'm a girl and will treat me different" I said, this situation is too much for me

"Well, then there's nothing you can do, anyway for how long have you know this guy? Two months? How can you know you like him?"

"Well I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him, but I started liking him that way since a month ago, more or less"

(Flashback)

I tripped with someone while I was going to the bathroom

"Oh, sorry I haven't seen you" I said and intended to keep going but this blond guy with a scar over his right eye stopped me

"What do you think you're doing?" this wired guy asked

"Well, I was going to the bathroom" I said, not really catching his aggressive tone, and now he look piss

"Well you may not know how I am because you'll be trembling on fear if not, but I'm Bellamy, and you should treat me with more respect" he said, but I was in a hurry so I didn't pay much attention

"Right, I'll take note, can I go now?" I asked pissing him off even more

"You bastard, how dare you treat me like nothing? I'll show you your place!" he said and tried to punch me

"Why, I don't have time, I'm in a hurry!" I said as I dogged his punch, but he trapped me and hit me to the wall

Then Zoro appeared from nowhere and punch him on the face and Bellamy let go of me

"What the hell Roronoa!" Bellamy shouted "can't you mind your own business?"

"This is my business" he said and Bellamy did a wired face before walking away "you're okay?" he asked me and as I was left on the floor he helped me stand

"Yeah, thanks" I said as I took his hand and stood, I look at his eyes and was coughed by the silver green of them, then I started thinking of a lot of things about him and blush a little, so I look away, I didn't want him to notice

"I'm sure you would've handle him by yourself if I hadn't appeared" he complimented me and I blush deeper

"Oh, right! I had to go to the toiled!" I said as I run to the bathroom, even though it was true it was also an excuse for him not to see my face

(End flashback)

"So I started thinking why I had those reactions, and I realise that I had them only if it was him, and that I thought about him like 24/7 and that I thought that he's handsome and hot and well it hit me, I liked him!" I explained

"you're wired" Nami said "I mean, you thought all that and you just realise after he defended you in something you could have won yourself and complimented you with something you already knew, so or either you're wired or stupid"

"I think I may be both" I said as I lie on the floor and stared at the ceiling

"Thanks, I didn't want to say it" Nami smiled "so, what are you gonna do?" she asked and I truly didn't know

"I may think that some more, but you know I'm bad at hiding things and laying, so for sure I'll end up telling him" I said and she started laughing

"You for sure are wired" she said and kept laughing for a while before we both fell asleep

(Zoro's POV)

"This has to be a joke" I said to myself even if I knew it wasn't "how the hell did this happen?" I kept talking to myself "better, when did this happened?" as if I didn't know, it was there all the time since that very first encounter "I must be crazy" I said as I kept trying to sleep and kept failing "but there's no other explanation, and I know that it's that, but..." I sigh before ending it "there's no other way out of this, I'll tell him" I said and turn to sleep "I'll tell Luffy how I feel"

* * *

see? it's another crappy chapter! but I still like it :)


	4. Saying Things Two Times

(Normal POV)

In the morning, Zoro was nervous thinking of how he should tell Luffy about his feelings, and when, where, everything, he was not only nervous, but scared of Luffy's possible reaction, would he get disgusted? Would he end their friendship? Knowing Luffy, probably not, but what if they couldn't see each other anymore? What if he returns his feelings? Again, quite impossible with Luffy being Luffy, there were so many options and possible reactions he didn't know which it would be.

All the morning thinking about it he didn't get the chance to tell him, so he decided to tell Luffy at lunchtime, somewhere where no one could see or hear them, somewhere where they could be alone. And so he did.

"Eh, Luffy, can you come with me for a sec?" Zoro asked Luffy and she was really nervous, but wouldn't show it "I have something to tell you"

"Sure, but will I have time to eat?" Zoro sigh, it was useless, but he had expected this from 'him'

"I bought something for you, so you could eat while I tell you" he said, he just knew her so well it was scary. Luffy smiled and follow Zoro to an isolated part of the park, it was full of trees and bushes, just perfect. He sat down on the ground and Luffy did the same, then Zoro gave Luffy two huge sandwiches with lot stuff in it and she smile.

"So, what did you want to tell me" she asked really curious and nervous, she thought he had discovered her secret

"Well, you see, I don't know how to say this, but I can't seem to bring my mind to peace lately so I thought this may be the only way out of it" he said starting to mix thing up

"I'm not catching this, but continue" she said as she had already ate one sandwich

"I had been thinking about this and truth be told I ..." he stopped mid-sentence

"You?" she pushed a little and she had finished both sandwiches

"I'm..." He took a deep breath "I'm gay" he said and without waiting for Luffy to digest this first he continued "and I like you" with that said he just waited, he waited a punch, a kick, a laugh, a word, a question, something, he just waited for something.

But, nothing happened, not a single muscle from Luffy moved, nor did she breath, she didn't laugh or say a word, she didn't question anything, what was there to question anyway? It was clear as water, she was pretending to be a boy, Zoro was his friend, and he was gay, he liked her because he thought she was a boy, whatever else was there to understand, she couldn't see it. With that settle down, she stood up turn and walked away, she did not run, she walked as peaceful as she could, she skipped what hour was left of school, once she was out of school, she kept walking, she reached her home and went straight to her bedroom, she lies on her bed watching the wooden sealing while crying.

Meanwhile Zoro stayed on his spot, he watched Luffy as she walked away and did what he didn't do since a long time, he cried, he cried because he couldn't stop the ache on this chest, he couldn't stop Luffy, he was useless and worthless. The first time on his entire life that he falls in love and it had to be with his closest friend, more like one of his only true friends. Usopp may have turn to be a friend, but Luffy was in a total different level of friendship. He couldn't control himself, he had to relieve all the pain, and the only thing that crossed his mind was to fight the idiotic ero-cook.

(A week later, Luffy's POV)

"Luffy, this' enough!" said, more like scream, Shanks "you have to go to school!" as if, I discovered I have fallen for my best friend who is gay and that he likes my male version

"Don't wanna" I said in a really sleepy voice

"It's been a week! What the hell happened for you to be like this? At least tell me that!" he insisted for like the ninth time this week

"Don't wanna" That's the only thing I have been saying recently

"Shanks, out" said Makino, this is the first time I've heard her so serious "now" Shanks did as she said and then she came near me "Luffy, let's have a woman talk" she said and I really knew I had no choice "I know as far as you are like this because of a guy and that's all, I don't know if he did something or what, but you're gonna tell me or you'll go to school" she said so I really had no option

"Okay" I sigh "as you said a guy is behind all this, it seems I've fallen for him, and he is or was my best friend, but he knows me as a boy"

"I see, so you wanna confess and tell him you're a girl?"

"No, I was planning that, but he asked me if he could tell me something and he said he was gay"

"Quite a shock I guess, but you can't be depress because of that..."

"wait, let me finish, and he said that he liked me, but he likes me as a boy, so I didn't know what or how to answer and run away, well actually walked away, but is the same"

"You've got yourself in something wired" Makino said and put my hands over my eyes, I felt like crying again, so pathetic "you can stay, but is the last day, tomorrow you'll go to classes again!" she said before walking out of the room. I muttered a small 'thanks' and was about to go back to sleep when my phone started ringing

"Hi?"

"What the hell Luffy? Why haven't you come to school in a fucking week? Zoro's been asking for you, he says he's sorry, but he can't change his mind, just what happened? Did you confess? Did he reject you? Does he know the true? Is that why you haven't come to school? Why...?" I couldn't answer if she kept asking more and more questions so I cut her

"Nami, wait" I said "first I did not confess and he doesn't know the true, he told me that..."I paused "that he likes someone, so I'm kinda depress, tomorrow I'll go back to normal life, don't worry, okay?" I couldn't possible tell Nami Zoro was gay, I mean, he trusts me, it's his secret, I can't tell Nami, if he trusted Nami he would tell her himself

"I'm gonna make him suffer, really, I'm gonna charge him for this" she started "he's gonna hear my words and..."

"No, please don't" I said "please don't tell him I told you, just don't say a word about this conversation" I heard her sigh

"Whatever, but I'm still gonna charge him" she seemed annoyed

"Do as you want, bye Nami" I said and heard her say a 'bye' before hanging up and finally going back to sleep

(Nami's POV)

"Who the hell could the bastard possible like? If he doesn't seem to speak to anyone that's not Luffy, well sometimes he speaks to Usopp, but it's not the same, he seems happy whenever Luffy's around" I stayed angry in my place for some seconds "well it's true, he doesn't know Luffy's a girl, but he doesn't speak to girls at all!" fuck I had forgotten I was on the street, but without even noticing I had reached the school, and I automatically searched for the green hair idiot, once I spot him I hit him hard on the head

"What the hell witch?" he shouted and I hit him again

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, then calm myself "now, you own me 200"

"What!? Why!?" He asked

"Because you hurt Luffy" I said, is not like he's gonna understand what I'm saying

"I already told you I'm sorry, I wish I could tell him in person, but he doesn't come to school!" He screamed desperately

"And whose fault is that Luffy isn't coming?" I talked him back "anyway is not like a sorry could fix things up"

"I know! I'm the one to blame, but I didn't mean to upset him, I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't mean anything I just couldn't bare hiding it from him!" he sounds really desperate, it's kinda wired "he must really hate me right now" he's pissing me off, as if he knew anything, Luffy's the one suffering here, I'm sorry, but I can't keep silence

"As if you knew anything bastard!" I shouted "she's suffering because of you" I hope she forgives me "who the hell do you like!?"

"What?"

"What 'what'? Just answer the question, I wanna help Luffy, but she wouldn't tell who you like"

"I ... Why are you referring Luffy as she?"

"Why do you ask? Don't mind that, Luffy has been depress for the whole fucking week because of you and yet"

"I ... I already told you I didn't intend to make Luffy depress, I didn't expect he'll get depress, I know is quite a shock finding out a friend of yours is gay and likes you, and you sure may feel betrayed or disgusted but..."

"Wait, what have you say? You like whom?" I stopped him, I must mishear

"Yeah, I like him, I like Luffy"

"You like him?" I repeated like in a trance "wait, did you tell Luffy you were gay?"

"Yes, I did, even if I hadn't it was quite obvious"

"No, no, no, no! You have mess everything up! Well okay, you didn't know, but wait, are you really gay or you just happened to like Luffy?"

"How should I know? I've never like someone before him"

"Then you're not gay" I said before realising it "oh god! Now I get it, that girl, sometimes her thoughts surprise me, really" I finally understand what's happening, she's jealous of herself

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well, it's obvious I'm talking 'bout Luffy" I said "I don't like you"

"The feeling is mutual"

"But, Luffy does, and she's my friend and I'm gonna help her even if she doesn't want me to help"

"I doubt he still likes me after what I've said"

"She likes you"

"I don't know how the hell you are talking 'bout, but I would like if you speak only of Luffy"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"I don't know! You keep saying 'she' 'her' but I just want to know about Luffy!"

"Listen you idiot! I'm talking about Luffy, she's a girl, and she likes you as much as you like her, and she's depress because she thinks you're gay and that you like her male version and that if you knew she's a girl you'll never like her! But I doubt that's the case, so go and fix things up with her before she stops smiling and being who she is and who you like!"

"What? I'm lost" I sigh, this is irritating me

"Luffy is a girl" I sated as the important thing "Luffy likes you in that way" I continued making little stops between sentences "Luffy is depressed because she believes you won't like her once you discover her true gender" I calmed myself a little "now, if you're gay then what she thinks is real, but if you're not and you just like Luffy for whom and how she is, then there'll be no problem for you two"

"Luffy's a girl"

"Yeah, that's right"

"And she likes me"

"That's exactly what I've said"

"And, I ... Where does she live?"

"You're going to Shanks' house right now? But classes are about to start and..." I look at his serious face and sigh again "okay, here I'll guide you there 'cause is near and I have the feeling you'll get lose if I let you go alone"


End file.
